


The Outsiders Oneshots

by Outsidersfan3628



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsidersfan3628/pseuds/Outsidersfan3628
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Evie/Steve Randle, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard, Sodapop Curtis/Sandy, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle, Sylvia/Dallas Winston, Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sylvia's POV

I stood outside the prison gates, waiting for Dally. He was in again, which was nothing new. I wasn't pissed off at him though, I normally wasn't. I just missed him. He'd been in for a while, and I was lonely to say the least. It was fairly late, cold too. The jacket I was wearing wasn't really helping. 

There was a squeak that cut through the sound of the few dogs that were barking, and when I looked up, there he was. He looked the same as he did before he had gone in. His stride was the same too, though he sped up a bit as he got closer to me. I didn't think anything of it, or at least up until he walked right passed me without saying a word. I followed him, trying to keep up.

"The hell was that for? Aren't you at least going to say hi?" I asked him, trying to whisper.

Dal stopped and turned to me. He glared at me once he met my gaze, and it was easy to see that he was angry. I couldn't tell why though.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did," he told me, his tone cold as ice.

"Dal what are you talking about?"

He clenched his fist, then unclenched it, slapping my cheek as hard as he could.

"You two timed me again! And to make things worse, it was Tim! God I don't know why I ever went back to you!"

I was confused. If I'd hooked up with Tim, I'd probably remember it. Instead of telling him that however, I let him go. There was no telling Dal that he was wrong when he was this angry. I turned around and walked back home, trying to be quick. My legs were starting to feel numb because of the cold.

When I got to my room, it dawned on me. Dallas was gone. He left me, and knowing him, he wasn't coming back this time. After everything we'd been through. After all those times he had to come in when my dad was gone so he wouldn't get shot, all those times we had cuddled at around this time, trying to fall asleep, after everything, I'd finally lost him.

Then I remembered the fights. They always ended badly, and were always about something small. They weren't fun, and I'll admit it, were the worst part of everything. If we didn't breakup after one, then Dally wasn't wrapping his arms around me while I tried to sleep. That was always really shitty too.

I knew that I hadn't done anything this time. Sure I'd done things enough to the point where it wouldn't be shocking if I had, but I didn't. I sighed and grabbed the phone. It was too late for Dally and I now. He was done with me, and I didn't blame him. I just needed to try and be done with him too.

I dialed up the Shepard house, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" it was Angela who answered.

"Hi Angela. Tell Tim that I fucking hate his guts," I told her, and then I hung up.


	2. Broken

Soda's POV

I sat at the table, a piece of paper in front of me. It wasn't really too important, just blank. I would make it important though. I grabbed a pen, then prepared to write something meaningful. A letter to Sandy.

Dear Sandy,

I highly doubt you'll read this, but if you do, I have a lot to tell you. Johnny and Dally died. Johnny got caught in a church fire. His spine had gotten crushed by a beam when he was in there. The whole time he was in the hospital, the doctors kept saying that he was gonna die, and eventually, he really did. Dal couldn't take that. Pony says it's because he lost one of the few things he actually loved. Anyway, Dal went and got himself shot. The whole gang was there to watch, all because he'd told us to go get him. He didn't die like we thought he would, but he died how he thought he would. God things all went downhill as soon as you left. It hurt a whole lot when you said you were leaving. It still does. It hurt when you said that that kid wasn't mine too. Having you around through all of this would've been real nice, but I guess what your parents say is more important, even though you could easily move and live without them. How is that kid anyway? You get rid of it? Darry thinks you did. Not that I'll be around at home long enough to know. Or I might not be at least. I was thinking about joining the military. If things aren't too bad here anyway. I think I'll come back alive though. But if I don't, I probably can't expect to see you at my funeral huh?

-Soda

There it was. I put the pen back, then grabbed an envelope. I'd send it on my way to work tomorrow. Not like it would matter too much.

-Two weeks later-

Sandy's POV

I sat in the chair across from my grandma. She was knitting, which was something she didn't do too often. After a while of watching though, it looked like she was knitting a hat. It was too small to fit on her or grandpa though, so I didn't know why. But then, it dawned on me.

"Grandma? Mom said I had to get rid of the baby y'know… and today's the day," I told her quietly. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Only if you want to. I convinced your mother to give you the choice."

I smiled a little, and I was about to say something, but the mail came in. I went to the door and grabbed it, looking through what little there was. Only one thing truly stood out to me. A letter from Soda. The last time I'd gotten one, my mom took it out of my hand and mailed it back before I could read it. She wasn't here now though. She'd gone back to Tulsa.

I put the rest of the mail on the table, then I opened up the letter. Reading it shocked me a bit. Johnny and Dally were dead. That's something even I never wanted to hear. Once I'd finished it, I looked up at my grandma, hoping I wasn't crying or something.

"Do we have any extra sheets of paper?" I asked. She simply nodded and pointed to where they were.

I went and grabbed a piece along with a pen, then sat down to write a letter that was long overdue.

**Author's Note:**

> This one, along with a few others, are song based


End file.
